


Beginning of the End

by KariFoxxe



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariFoxxe/pseuds/KariFoxxe
Summary: Cordelia and Misty break up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry, I'm just a glutton for punishment and love some good heart-wrenching angst occasionally. More to come - I just got interrupted writing this and wanted to post before I lost it.

She sat in the SUV quietly barely registering her words. The tears streamed down her face as her heart shattered over and over. Outside the vehicle the trees and greenery that she loved so dearly, sped by. Why was everything moving so fast outside, when inside, her world had just ended? She glanced over at the beauty that sat next to her staring down at her own hands, still speaking, but the words muted. She could see her mouth moving but couldn’t hear anything. What was happening? How did they get to this?

“I just don’t love you like that anymore, I’m sorry…”

Of course, _those_ words would come through loud and clear before she seemingly went deaf again. It hurt to breath, everything was foggy, and she couldn’t see clearly due to the tears still falling.

As the SUV pulled to a stop in front of Miss Robicheaux’s Academy, she froze. What was expected of her now? She couldn’t go in there. That wasn’t her home anymore. This wasn’t her SUV and these weren’t her drivers. Hell, nothing was hers anymore – especially the blonde that was climbing out of the car as the door was opened for her by the tall albino man. As the other guard opened her side door and glanced quickly and sadly in at her, she quickly shook her head. He nodded and shut the door before climbing back in up front with the driver and pulling away. They didn’t even ask where she wanted to go, they knew.

Cordelia glanced over her shoulder as she heard the SUV drive away, noting that Misty had not exited the vehicle with her. She sighed softly, pulled back her shoulders and put on her “supreme face” as the girls called it. It was time to get back to work. She knew her other girls would be confused as to the change, but honestly it was none of their business.

Her heels clicked sharply as she walked through the door and into the Academy. Her students were already seated in the kitchen at the dinner table.

“Hello girls, how is everything? No one set the curtains on fire again, I see!” She attempted a lighthearted joke, but knew it failed as soon as she caught Madison’s eye.

“Where’s Swampy?”

Cordelia took a deep breath, “She’s, uh, out. I’m not sure when she’ll be back actually.”

“What do you mean? What happened?” Queenie fired back instantly with an attitude. She was always quick to pick up when someone wasn’t being entirely truthful.

“We… we’ve decided to go our separate ways. It’s best. I have a lot of responsibility as Supreme of this coven and I want to make sure I’m always available for you.”

“Bullshit. You fucking dumped her because you’re scared!” Madison spat at her. “Figures. Just like Fiona to always ruin something goo—” Madison flew backwards until her back hit the wall and she slid down. Cordelia’s eyes, black with rage, stared back at her. “Do not compare me to my mother. I am nothing like her. I put this coven before my own happiness!” She turned and walked out of the kitchen before the girls could see her tears, leaving them shocked and silent.


	2. The Kiss

The cicadas sang their summer song, as Misty walked slowly through the swamp. Back home again, she thought mournfully. It never failed, she would always wind up back amongst the trees, gators, and nature. It’s where she belonged. Dead or alive, she was one with Mother Nature and that’s all.

The flashbacks still came, all time of day and night, and prevented her from even trying to think of moving on.

_She smiled at the beautiful blonde watching as she swayed to the music with her eyes closed. Times may have changed and they both grew older, but Sara was still a stunner, thought Misty. As the music changed tempo to something faster and more upbeat, Sara opened her eyes, smiled at Misty and grabbed her hand pulling her to the bar to grab a drink. It was a quaint place. Somewhere they used to come years ago, when both were a different person. _

_“Come on, Mist! Have a drink with me!” She laughed as she dropped onto a barstool giving the bartender her drink order. _

_“Nah, it’s ok, Sara. I’m not much into tha drinks anymor’.”_

_“Right, because of the the witchiness and all that?”_

_Misty quickly glanced around nervously shushing Sara. “I-uh, no, I just… “_

_“It’s cool. I understand. No worries.” Sara smirked as she took a sip of her Jack and Coke. _

_Misty shook her head nervously running her hand through her wild curls. She really should get back to the Academy. It was late, and she was sure Cordelia would be wondering what took her so long tonight. She wasn’t expecting to run into anyone though and couldn’t be rude! As Misty glanced back up hearing Fleetwood Mac begin playing, she felt Sara’s hand come up to her cheek pulling her in for a kiss. It startled Misty and before she fully realized what was happening, she was kissing her back. Sure, they had been lovers once – forever ago it seemed. Something no one – not even Cordelia knew – about her past. She leaned into the kiss, closing her eyes, just for a moment. Sara was a much more dominant lover than Cordelia was. She always took charge, and it was nice for Misty to be on the ‘chased’ end for once, she thought just as she felt a strong aura come over her. She bolted upright, her eyes flying open, feeling the power caress down her spine, mingling with her own. _

_“Shit! I cant – I have to – I’m sorry!” Misty mumbled rushing as she pulled back so fast she almost fell off the barstool. When she turned around, she stopped cold. There watching her kiss Sara was her Supreme, her lover, her girlfriend – Cordelia. “Delia! It’s not what… I….” _

_Cordelia just shook her head, her eyes cold and emotionless. “The girls were worried about you since you’ve been gone so long. We should go.”_

_“Delia, please…!” Misty whimpered as she chased after Cordelia, away from the bar and out the door into the cool night air. _

Misty sat down on a tree stump feeling the tears fall again. She knew she had messed up. She hadn’t expected Cordelia to follow her when she didn’t come home on time. At the same time, she didn’t blame her though – she would have done the same had Delia been late getting home. They both worried about each other all the time. With the witch hunters gone, there were sure to be more to show up, or some other evil entity wanting to take out the Supreme. What better way to get at the coven than to come after the Supreme’s girlfriend? It made sense to her. Misty dropped her head into her hands and sobbed, thinking back at how sad Cordelia looked in that split second before putting on a mask and hiding her emotions from Misty. She wasn’t sure how to fix it, but knew she needed to try. She loved Delia more than anything – Stevie or her gators!

\---------

Cordelia shut her office door and locked it as she walked over and dropped into her white leather desk chair. Taking a deep breath she pulled out her papers to begin grading – just trying to find something to distract her- and looked up, catching sight of the picture on her desk. 

It was Misty and her laughing as Queenie held up a birthday cake, candles burning bright. Misty was behind Cordelia smiling away, eyes full of love watching as Cordelia went to blow out the candles. It had been a surprise birthday party Misty threw for her this year, after learning that Fiona never held a party for Cordelia. That was something Misty was always good at – spoiling Cordelia and ensuring she knew she was loved. 

That was until of course Cordelia transmutated into the bar, following Misty’s magic trail, and seeing her girlfriend kissing some other blonde. As she thought back to that first instant, feeling her heart break and everything going cold, Cordelia gasped grabbing her chest and curling over at the waist. Her tears fell to the white lush carpet as the first sob broke through. She had been holding it in for the past few days, trying her hardest to ignore everything – all the looks the girls gave her as she walked the halls, the murmurs and rumors. Cordelia hadn’t told anyone what happened, she couldn’t make Misty the bad guy despite her being it now. She would take the brunt of their judgement ensuring that Misty always had a haven here – just like she promised the first time she ever took her hand welcoming her to the coven.

She didn’t hear the knocks that came as she slid to the floor and curled up into herself. She couldn’t breath she was crying so hard. Everything hurt! Why did this continue to happen to her – everyone she loved, hurt her and left her. Cordelia felt arms pull her towards a warm body and begin rocking, shushing her, trying to get her to calm down. It was a few minutes before she could get a breath again and look up to see who it was – Zoe.

“I… I’m sorry, I just…” she stammered as she tried to compose herself.

“It’s ok, Cordelia. I just came to check on you and heard you. I didn’t want the other girls to hear you so I cast a silencing spell on your office after I um… broke in…” Zoe gave a soft giggle at that, crossing her legs and sitting across from her Supreme. “What happened, for real?”

Cordelia took a second glancing down at her hands. She knew she could trust Zoe. She had always been a faithful confidant, one of the many reasons she chose her to be on her council. “Misty cheated on me. I saw her.” She whispered as more tears began to fall. It made it more real hearing it out loud.

“Oh, Cordelia! No, she wouldn’t! We can all see how much she loves you! Did you talk to her?”

“I saw her Zoe. They were kissing! Misty had her hands tangled in the other woman’s hair! You don’t just, oops… kiss someone like that! I don’t have any idea who she was, but that wasn’t a friendly kiss – she knew this woman!” Cordelia shook her head, eyes closed as she tried to breath slower to calm herself down again. “I can’t do that again – not after Hank. I’m done.”

Zoe sat on the floor behind the desk, stunned to silence. She couldn’t believe that Misty would do that Cordelia. Everyone saw how much they both loved each other. “I just think maybe… you should talk to her…” she whispered.

Cordelia shook her head and stood up, smoothing out her pants and shaking her hair back in place. “No. I’m done.” She said with a sense of finality before walking out of the room leaving Zoe behind shocked. She hadn’t seen Cordelia like this since Hank’s witch hunter secret came out.


	3. Chapter 3

Misty stood looking up at the grand white walls of the academy and the rusted iron gates surrounding the grounds. Her heart was racing, and she could barely control her breath she was so nervous. This could only go one of two ways – she walks in there plead her case with Cordelia and they make up, or Cordelia kills her. What more did she really have to lose though?

She took a deep steadying breath and pushed open the gates. As she neared the building, she could already feel Cordelia’s immense power move over her. She closed her eyes just relishing in the feeling, potentially for the last time, before opening the door and walking in slowly. The house was silent, but she knew she was here.

“Hello..?”

“You’re back!” Zoe exclaimed as she came running around the corner and pulled Misty into a hug. “We’ve missed you!”

Misty smiled a little bit as she hugged Zoe back. “I’ve missed ya too!”

“Cordelia is upstairs in her office with Queenie working on the new semester’s lessons. I’m sure she’d love to see you… she’s been a mess to be honest.”

Misty sighed and looked down at her hands for a second trying to get them to stop shaking, “Did she tell ya?”

Zoe nodded sadly, “She did. But it’s not my business. We all know you both love each other – just talk to her…”

Misty nodded and turned to walk up the stairs. As she neared the office door, she could feel Cordelia’s energy and magic starting to tense up. The door flew open and Queenie stood there glaring hard at Misty, “What’re you doing here?”

She was taken aback by the sudden question and aggressiveness. She glanced around Queenie and saw Cordelia standing in front of her desk, leaning back on it with her arms crossed. “Can I talk to ya, Delia? Please?”

The Supreme nodded her head at Queenie to signal she was ok to give them a moment. Queenie turned back to her and shook her head, “I can’t believe you’d do that to her…” she mumbled as she stepped aside and pulled the door shut behind her.

The two blondes stood in silence for a moment watching each other. Cordelia was wearing a long black dress that hugged every curve perfectly. Had it been any other time, Misty would have enjoyed slowly sliding it up her legs as her touch made her close her eyes.

“Cordelia, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry! It wasn’t what it—”

“Stop.” Cordelia snapped. “It was exactly what it looked like. Don’t stand there and try to tell me I didn’t catch you kissing someone else. I’m not stupid!” her power caused Misty to shudder a bit. She hadn’t been around Cordelia when she was like this before. One thing she knew growing up, don’t piss off your woman, but if your woman was the most power witch in the world – be careful! Misty hung her head trying her hardest to fight back the tears. 

“You’re right. You’re not stupid. I was kissing someone else.” The first tears fell down her face causing her eyeliner to bleed.

“Who is she?”

“Sara. She’s my ex. From before….everything.” she hiccupped trying to stop crying and get control of her breath.

Cordelia watched Misty stand in front of her crying. She was torn – she wanted to pull her into her arms and calm her, but she also wanted to scream at her. How could she do this to them? She had an ex? She’d been lied to for years! “Everything?”

She nodded, “Before I knew I was a witch, before I was burned at the stake, before I came here and met… you.” She dropped to her knees in front of Cordelia, her dress billowing around her legs as she dropped her head, her curls falling in front of her face, hiding her tears. “I’m so sorry, Delia! I’m so sorry!”

Cordelia closed her eyes trying to calm herself. She was so hurt and angry and she didn’t know what to do, “You lied to me, Misty. You lied to me and cheated on me! You know what I’ve been through with Hank, and you still did it! I cant… I just cant.” She whispered as she started to cry. The only thing she wanted was to fall into Misty’s arms and cry herself. Whenever she was stressed, worried, scared, hurt, she would run to Misty. She was her safe place, and that was now no more. “You’re free to stay here, but I can’t do this, Misty.”

Misty’s heart broke all over again as she heard the office door open and shut as Cordelia walked out. She laid down on the white plush carpet sobbing. She could barely breath and didn’t know if her heart would ever start beating again. The only good thing in her life, just walked out the door and left her there on the floor. 

\--------

Misty sat at the kitchen table with Zoe and Myrtle listening to them chatter about some expensive broach of something. It had been a week since Misty came back to the Academy. She had moved into a vacant room at the opposite end of the hall from Cordelia’s room and had begun to help Zoe plan for her classes for the new girls. She decided that the best she could do was be here and hopefully begin to build back up Cordelia’s trust in her. Maybe if she saw her working so hard to teach the young witches, she would give her another shot.

“Dear, you must eat something other than those bagels! It’s simply criminal to be around these delicacies and turn up your nose!” Myrtle exclaimed as she took another bite of some fancy French egg thing.

She smiled a lil bit, “Thanks Myrtle, but I’m ok with my bagels. I like ‘em. I think I’m actually gonna go check on my belladonna in the greenhouse – see how its doing in it’s new pot.” The young blonde stood up clearing her plate to the sink and walking out the back door. It was a beautiful day and she just needed to get out of the house and stop feeling everyone’s pity every time they looked at her. She knew they all thought it would be easier if she just moved out and away. Surely there were other covens she could locate and live with – maybe back in Baton Rouge.

Lost in her thoughts, she worked in the greenhouse for several hours replanting new saplings and talking to her plants. These were here babies, away from her gators in the swamp. She hummed Fleetwood Mac to herself as she flitted around touching leaves and giving a bit of her magic to plants that weren’t doing so well. She didn’t notice anyone else had entered the greenhouse before she turned and bumped into Cordelia. The supreme caught her, arms around her waist to prevent them both from falling over a large bag of potting soil, “Careful Mist!” she laughed a bit caught off guard herself, “Guess you didn’t hear me.”

She looked into Cordelia’s eyes, her heart skipping a beat being this close to her again, touching her again, “Oh, I’m sorry, Delia! I didn’t! I was just checking on my plants, makin’ sure they were growin’.” She smiled softly as she took a slow step backwards out of her arms.

Cordelia cleared her through and straightened her purple silk blouse and dusting off her hands on her black dress pants, “Quite alright. They’re doing real well with you nursing them back again. Sad to say, I don’t think many of the new girls have the green thumb like you do.” She smirked at Misty before walking over to the plant she had been working on a second. “What was that song you were humming? It was pretty.”

The Cajun was so giddy that they were having a casual conversation again that she didn’t even hesitate with the name of the song until it was too late, “Fleetwood Mac – it’s called Sara.”

The damage had been done. The atmosphere went cold immediately and Cordelia’s face fell, “of course.” She hung her head and just grasped the edge of the bench. “I need to get back in. I have a lot of papers that need my attention.” She turned and brushed past Misty without looking at her leaving her heartbroken again.


End file.
